The present invention relates to an apparatus for reading smart cards.
It is known for smart cards to be used as an electronic purse where the smart card stores a monetary value. If purchases are made using such a card, the values of the purchases are deducted from the value stored on the card. It is therefore necessary to have a device to transfer funds from a second account to the smart card in order to increase the value of the account held on the card. This second account may also be stored on a smart card.